Beautiful Soul
by nickie083100
Summary: "I want you and your beautiful soul." Rokushi


**Beautiful Soul**

'_**I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul.'**_

That song was playing on my IPod. I was waiting for Xion so we could hang out. This song always made me think of her.

'_**You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul.'**_

I chased her secretly, but we are just friends only. I held her, but only as children. When we got older, Axel told us that it's awkward too hold each other, so we stopped, but we still hang around with each other, every day. I loved Xion, I knew that ever since sixth grade. We were seniors, that's how long I've loved her, but I was too scared to tell her anything.

'_**I know that you're something special, to you I'd be always faithful. I want to be what you always needed, then I'll hope you see the heart in me. I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul.'**_

I dated too many girls, I don't want just a pretty face, I've held them so much, but I want to hold you, I've wasted most of my love, but most of it I gave to you. I want you and your beautiful soul. Then she came, smiling at me like always.

"Hey, Roxy." I groaned.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like to be called Roxy?" I asked, and she giggled.

"Until I actually stop." She said, and sat down next to me. I took out both my headphones, but the song was still stuck in my head. I knew all the lyrics perfectly, and my mom said I sounded _exactly_ like Jesse McCartney, but I never really heard it.

"So, are we gonna go eat Chinese tomorrow?" Xion asked me, and I nodded.

"Okay, where?" she asked, putting her short black hair behind her ear, her blue eyes staring into mine. I was mesmerized, she was my angel that god sent down to me.

"Hello, earth to Roxas!" she said, and I came back.

"Oh, sorry Shi, well, we can go to…hrm, I dunno." I said, and we were thinking, but I heard pencil scratching on paper, so I knew Xion was drawing. She was zoned out, so I tried to peek at the drawing, and she grabbed it and backed away from me.

"What?" I asked, and she looked at me like I was a burgler.

"No touchy the Xion Notebook-y!" she said, and I laughed at the expression she made while saying it.

'_**You're the one I wanna chase, You're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're beautiful soul, yeah.'**_

"Xion, can I please see the darn drawing! You show Axel all of them, but you only show me like two or three per week!" I whined like a child, but she refused to hand it over, so I had to resolve to one last thing: tickling her. I ran to her and started to tickle her neck, and stomach, and she was laughing so hard, she threw the notebook and I caught it before she could. I opened the pages and saw a picture of me almost chibi form, and I saw her next to me, smiling, and we held hands. I flipped to the next page and it was her chibi like and she was thinking of me. I looked at her and she blushed a dark shade of red.

"Xion…do you…like me?" I asked, and she lowered her head, her glasses on her nose. She nodded, her head still down. I smiled. I looked at more drawings, all of them including us, then one I stopped at one. It was…amazing. It was Xion and me, kissing. It was beautiful.

"Roxas, you're not mad, are you?" she asked, taking off her glasses, and I shook my head.

"Xion, I'm not mad. I'm…I'm happy…to know that you…you feel…the same." I said, and she looked confused. I sat on the bench and held her hand, looking down then up at her face, she was confused, so I kissed her slowly, then she returned it.

"Roxas, I love you." She said, our hands interwined with each others.

"I love you too, Shi." I smiled. She put her head on my shoulder and took out her sketch pad and she drew me and her in a little comic.

"Xion, where are the paper towels_?"_ my character asked, and Xion stared at him.

"Go find them yourself!" she said, her sketch pad on the table, but covered up. Then my character snuck up on her and took it away from her and saw the pictures she drew. All of them of me and her. She started to blush and I had an evil grin on.

"So, uh, you…stalk people?" my character asked, a sneaky grin on his face. She was all red.

"N…No! I don't…I don't stalk!" she said, and I was right next to her. I kissed her cheek.

"Xion, I love you." He whispered as she was dazed. Then she kissed him back.

"Xion, where did you learn to draw?" I asked her, and she shrugged, her head still on my shoulder, but I didn't mind.

"I teach myself." She said, and I nodded. I can't even draw a stick figure. I relaxed for a while, still thinking about the song.

'_Now I have you and your beautiful soul.'_ I thought as I smiled, holding Xion's hand.

**A/N: Did you like it? Was it…EARASER? Haha, please review! Peace out, home dogs!**


End file.
